The Addiction
by zacintosh
Summary: A fanfic about my favorite twlight couple Jasper and Alice ALT. Universe
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note: OK so I noticed a lot of you aren't making it past the first chapter and not even reviewing so I guess ill just blindly edit this chapter and the other four chapter's I have up and hopefully it don't take to long so I can get to the new chapters.**_

_**The Addiction**_

**Prologue**

It was a dark and stormy night as was common for that time of year in Seattle one walking down the street would just tell you that It was common year round but this rain was different it wasn't the warm summer rain that was common for this time of year but it was a cold rain that should have been months away but yet here it was. Walking around residential areas of the city it wasn't uncommon to see statues along the roof edge in specific places some people would tell you that some of the statues move if looked at upon the right time but most people just laugh at such a statement. On this night there had been several people that would tell you of one statue that was uncommon and only visible at night that had been appearing regularly one a roof edge of a building that had no other statues but as it wasn't uncommon most people just ignored it and kept walking. This is the story of that "statue" that decorated a building only at night in the residential area of Seattle.

Hello my name is Jasper last names are not important and neither is my age for what I am what you need to know is that I am not human but I am not a monster either there are some of my kind that are but I am not one of them. Let me tell you my story of the love and hurt I have felt over the last ten years I thank it will help you understand why I am not a monster. Before I do that though I have to tell you what I am. I am not human know at one time I was but I am not any more I was made this way about a thousand years ago when I was seventeen so I have seen my share of pain I've had more lovers then I can count but there is one that I loved more then the others and she is mine know for all eternity. This is really are story but for know it is mine. We are vampires and this is are story.

**Chapter 1**

**First Meetings**

I often snuck into her room and stood there in the dark staring at her sleeping body just wanting to have her but I never did anything but stand in the corner opposite her bed. It was during these times that I was most hungry it had took me two months to learn how to ignore this instinct to feed on her but I knew it would pay of in the end if I could learn self control. This night it was extremely difficult to keep control over the instincts I thought maybe it was the way the moon light accented her body then I thought to my self that it had been several weeks since I had feed last maybe that's what I needed to do is just go and feed then come back tomorrow night when I would be able to keep my composure better. As I jumped out the window I could swear I seen her jump up and look around.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She had almost seen me inside of her apartment again I had been looking for a reason as to why her blood attracted me so much for ten years and had finally got a semi-answer from one of the eldest vampires in the world as well as my maker. Dracul had been created three thousand years before he had created me so he had known all the old vampire stories. When I had approached him with this question he was all too eager to know all the details because this was the first time this had happened to a vampire within a thousand years. That had been almost ten years ago that I had went to him for knowledge and advice on how to handle this situation I could still remember it like it was yesterday.

It was a dark rainy night on the out skirts of a middle European mountain community where the people still believed in things like werewolves and vampires. Silly humans I thought to myself as I made my way through the community towards the castle at the top of the hill at the base of the mountains. If they only knew that these things do exist all over the world. When I reached the front door of the castle I was taken back by how beautiful it looked even in my nine hundred years of being away it was still like I was viewing the castle for the first time. As I started to knock on the door it slowly opened before me.

"What brings you here my son?" Dracul asked him.

"A question my master." I replied lowering my eyes to the ground in a sign of respect.

"Look at me my son and tell me what your troubles are." Dracul said as he motioned for me to follow him into the castle.

"Do you know about a vampire's attraction to a single person's blood?" I asked him.

"Yes I've counseled many vampires on this problem before I created you. Is this a human you have feed on?" Dracul asked.

"No master I haven't feed on this human. It's a little more complicated then that." I said as we sat at the table in the great hall of the castle where we had shared humans for a hundred year you could tell where the first one I had feed on had been laid out because of all the claw marks in the wood.

"What do you mean more complicated then feeding on said human?" Dracul asked.

"I was hunting around her house the night her parents brought her home from the hospital three months ago." I told him.

"O I understand why it is more complicated. You are wanting to know why this is, am I correct?" Dracul asked his me.

"Yes this is what I need to know." Jasper replied.

"I'm assuming that this human is a baby and that like every other vampire you are attracted to new born baby blood. Am I correct still?" Dracul asked me.

"No master. She is an eight year old girl who was in an accident prior to me smelling her blood." I explained.

"This is different from any other case of addiction I have heard of." Dracul leaned back into his chair taking on an expression of deep thought which I had seen enough times to recognize.

"What is it master?" I asked.

"This is going to take more research before I can tell you why you seem to be addicted to her blood with out tasting it." Dracul started. "Come back to me in a couple months and see what I have learned." Dracul command of me. "I'm assuming you have no where to rest until tomorrow night. You still have a coffin in the dungeon if you so choose to stay here today and depart in the evening." Dracul told me even though I hadn't been here for r nine hundred years this was still home to me and always would be.

"Thank you for your hospitality master I will rest here today and leave at first darkness." I said as I rose and bowed to my maker.

Two months later I found myself sitting at the same table with Dracul listening to his explanation for my addiction.

"I have talked to some of the other elders about your special addiction and none of them have heard of a case like yours. They suggest you wait a couple of years and see if this addiction still persists then if you are still addicted then we will have a meeting about this again." Dracul said.

"Thank you master." I said and rose to leave.

"I'm not done yet son. That is what the elders want you to do but I want you to do something different. When was the last time you smelled her blood?" Dracul asked.

"Two months to the night." I replied taking my seat again.

"I want you to wait ten years from that day, is that possible?" Dracul asked him.

"Yes I can do that master." I said.

"Ok be gone my son the night is still young and we both need to feed." Dracul said as he rose and left the room. I rose from the chair and left my makers castle for the third time in my life hoping that I would never have to return to it again but knowing I would sooner then I would like.

That had been ten years and three months ago and yet here he was still drawn to the very smell of her. I looked up the street towards her house hoping that she would come outside and see me and talk to me but she usually never did when I did this. I started to turn away when I heard the door to her house open and shut I turned to look to see if it was her or her mom and noticed that it was her coming down the street I started to walk towards her but decided I would be better if I just turned and walked away until another time.

_**Author's note: So I added some stuff and took some stuff out let me know what you thank be it good or bad.**_


	2. Pondering and Hunting

**Chapter 2**

**Pondering and Hunting**

It was getting early and I needed to make it home before it got light out so I turned down a dark and damp alley and made my way to the center of the alley before I vanished into the shadows. When I arrived at my house I went down stairs into the basement and opened the secret room I had created for me to spend my days in as a vampire I didn't need to sleep but I couldn't be in direct sunlight either so I spent my days fantasizing about Alice but it never did any good it usually just drove me nuts.

Hello my name is Alice Sebastian unlike Jasper I thank my name is very important but age is a different matter when he finally turned me I was twenty-five but that was years ago and I have lost track of the years. I will say this though I have seen my entire family die as well as all my friends and even my enemies. This is my story as much as it is Jasper's as this is the story as why he turned me and made me his mate for all eternity at first I didn't know who or what he was but he knew me very well I always expected that the super natural realm existed but I never dreamed of it involving me or all the powers that I would posses when I was turned. That's something we can discuss later for now let me tell you how my story starts.

As I woke up that morning I had the feeling that I had not been alone that night this wasn't the first time I had had this feeling it was becoming very frequent if not all the time. I slowly got out of bed and walked down the hall to the bathroom to go through the usual morning stuff before I went for my morning run like I always did at five so I would have time to get home and take a shower before going to school. I went into m room and put on my sweat pants and a light sweater as it usually was cold in the morning even though it was the middle of summer. As I walked out the door I got this feeling that I was being watched but when I looked around there wasn't anyone there so I started my two mile jog around the park and then back home.

A couple hours after I had gone for my morning run I was sitting in the back of my math class thanking about everything but math and school. I was thanking about guys and one in particular that I couldn't ever remember have ever meet or seen any where.

"Alice quit day dreaming girl this is going to be on the test Friday." Cathrine said.

"I know that Cat I was just thanking." I replied.

"Thanking about what? A guy?" Cathrine asked.

"Yeah something like that." I answered her.

"Do I know him?" Cathrine asked but before I could answer her are teacher politely interrupted us.

"I'll tell you at lunch." I whispered to her going back to my own thoughts.

Several hours later sitting at are usual lunch table I started explaining to Cathrine what I had been thanking about during are math class first hour and every other class since then.

"Have you ever had this feeling that you weren't alone, but when you turn the light on and look there's no one there?" I asked Cat as I always called her she didn't much like it but she lived with it since I had been calling her that for over five years now.

"Yeah everyone does. What's this got to do with a guy?" She replied.

"This morning and most every morning for the past god only knows how long I have had this feeling that I'm not alone in my room after I go to bed. This morning I couldn't go back to sleep so I got up and went for a jog and when I left the house this morning I could swear there was someone there watching me and know I keep thanking about a guy I've never meet." I said.

"Is he cute?" Cathrine asked.

"Yeah." I replied feeling my cheeks getting red.

"So you thank your being stalked by some cute guy you've never meet but know what he looks like?" Cathrine asked as she started eating her salad.

"Yeah I thank so but how do I know what he looks like since I can't put a name to the face? That's what has me curious." Alice said as she started eating her fruit salad.

"I don't know maybe he has super powers." Cathrine said. Are conversation shifted from this stranger person that I didn't know and went from school to T.V. shows before are lunch period ended.

It was almost dark and mom still wasn't home my parents had been divorced since I was about nine or ten and for about the past two years mom had been working late nights quiet frequently so I was quiet used to it now. I fixed a frozen dinner and went upstairs to go to bed to dream about someone I had never meet before but I didn't know that very shortly I would meet him. I found sleep easily that night and my dreams where felled with the face of a beautiful stranger holding me against my wall before vanishing into the night.

Across town in one of the more seedy night clubs jasper found himself sitting along the back wall in a corner booth all by himself watching the people on the dance floor. Did this scene ever change he thought to himself as he made his way out onto the dance floor looking to see who his victim for tonight was going to be. Maybe I should take two women that's always fun more sex and a lot more blood and it has been a while since I feed last. As I made my way across the dance floor inspecting everyone as I slowly danced with them all I caught a scent I could recognize anywhere but never thought I would find it here. It was Alice's scent.

_**Authors Note: This is the second chapter that I edited I added about four hundred words and added in the introduction to Alice and Cathrine hope you enjoyed plz leave a review.**_


	3. Feeding

**Chapter 3**

**Feeding**

As I made my way across the dance floor to the source of the scent and almost walked past her in my determination to find Alice in this place. When I smelled the scent coming from behind me I had to turn around and look for her thanking that I had passed her and when I realized that the scent was actually from one of Alice's jacket's and not her. This most be Cathrine I thought as I started to dance around her taking in the sights of all her curves she wasn't as good looking as Alice was but that had to be due in part to my attraction to her. As she started making her way back to the bar by herself I figured I would try my luck with her. "Do you come here often?" I asked her as I leaned against the bar looking into her blue eyes.

"No not really." She said as she ordered a coke from the bar tender.

"Did you come here alone or is there some guy out there on the dance floor that I'm going to knock sense less before I take you home?" I asked still staring into her blue eyes.

She giggled a little and took a sip from her coke before she answered him "No there isn't anyone here with me but your going to have to try a little harder then that to get me home." She said as she took another sip from her coke.

"Well then how about a dance and if you still won't let me take you home then ill try my hand somewhere else." I said as I took Catherine's hand and lead her back out to the dance floor where they spent the next thirty minutes grinding against each other before she finally told me she needed to go to the bathroom then we could leave together.

As we pulled into the drive way to his house her jaw latterly hit the floor of his 1969 corvette. "Ok now I'm thanking that you shouldn't have been at that club trying to pick random girls up you probably could have any girl you wanted." Cathrine said as I helped her out of the car and lead her up the steps to the front door of my extravagant house.

"It's not as easy as you thank it is." I told her as I led her into the parlor towards the twin staircase.

"Why is that?" She said as we made are way upstairs and into one of the many rooms in the house. The room had a queen size four poster bed in the cnter of the room and several mirrors hanging on the wall I had to quickly steer Catherine's attention away from all the mirrors and back to me witch wasn't hard to do as most all females found me extremely attrctive.

"I'm not very sociable." I said even though it was a complete lie. We slowly made are way to the bed undressing and kissing each other passionately before we dove into the sheets of the bed.

Three hours later after are extremely long and rough session of sex I got up from the bed and wondered into the bath room to take a piss. When I returned to the room I found Catherine laying in the bed with a pool of blood slowly forming on the pillow next to her neck I walked over to the bed and leaned down to cheek for a pulse as I had been extremely hungry before this all started I wanted to be sure that I hadn't killed her as there were people that had seen her leave that club with me. After I had made sure that she was still alive I dressed her and healed her neck the best I could but there where still two puncture marks on her neck. Hope no one notices those I thought to myself as I carried her down to my car and drove her to her house and put her into her bed without waking her parent's maybe it's time I go see Dracul and see what he has found out. I looked at my watch as I climbed back into my car and decided it would be better if I waited until the following night to go visit my maker.

As I parked the corvette in the garage the sun was starting to peek around the trees and I had to run into the basement of my house and quickly lock the sun out. I hope Alice doesn't notice Catherine's neck and that Catherine can't remember what happened last night. I awoke with a start the next evening and made the long trip to where Dracul's castle was.

This like the last it was raining when I knocked on the door to the front of the castle and Dracul answered it inviting me in.

"You're late my son." Dracul said as we made are way to the dining room.

"I know master. There has been another complication and I also wanted to know what your newest advice would be." I said as I sit down across from my maker.

"I take it you're still attracted to that girl's blood, and what could complicate this so much." Dracul asked as I shifted in my seat.

"It's more then just her blood master it's her entire scent now, Plus I feed on one of her friends last night while we where making love." I said as I looked toward the floor.

"We'll that doesn't complicate things at all at least not with the friend it doesn't. Have you introduced your self to this girl yet?" Dracul asked me.

"No I haven't master to either of them so her friend won't be able to tell anyone what happened if she remembers anything." I said with a little smile on my face.

"You always were pretty good at altering people's memories. So you still haven't introduced yourself to this girl then. Maybe you should without revealing yourself if possible but if you have to then she better be someone who is extremely trustworthy." Dracul said as he stood up "Now f you will excuse me I have guests to attend to my son you are of course welcome to join us and stay the day here." Dracul said as we made are way to where Dracul had left his guests waiting. They all picked there conversation back up where they left off at and I failed to keep up and my mind started wondering back to a girl in America.

_**AN: So in this edit I switched everything to the first person view like I had intended it to be but got into writing it and didn't notice that I had put it in third person view. Plz review.**_


	4. Chapter 4 Actual Meetings

**Actual Meetings**

About two hours before sun rise in the mountain community all of Dracul's guests had left and the two vampire's went to there separate chamber's and fell asleep in there respective coffins. Jasper did not sleep while he had traveled across the ocean and away from the person he was attracted to in more ways then he even knew. After hours of thanking about her he finally found rest and slept soundly until about an hour before sun down and the time he could leave to return to Alice. After he was finally able to leave he returned to Alice's room as quickly as possible and figured he would what there until shortly before dawn.

I was standing over her bed like I had done so many times before just wanting to take that one bite that would stop all my cravings for her but I never did it. I noticed that she started to move so I slowly backed away from her bed as not to wake her and draw attention to myself.

"Please don't leave." She said as she turned to face me. The look on her face wasn't one of anger or fear but that of curiosity so I didn't leave but I didn't say anything either.

"Do you mind if I turn a light on so I can see you more clearly?" She asked and I nodded my head yes she reached over to her bedside table and turned on a lamp. I didn't need the light to know that she was beautiful or to know that she had the prettiest blue eyes or that she had long flowing red hair.

"How long have you been sneaking into my house?" She asked me. Do I dare tell her the truth or do I lie to her?

"A little over six months every night know." I said before I could thank on it for very long.

"Do I know you from somewhere because I don't remember your name but your face is so familiar?" She asked.

"Not to my knowledge." I simply answered her.

"Wait I know where I've seen your face. I've been dreaming of you for months now." She said as she got up on her knees facing me bringing her face level with mine god it was heard not to just bite her now and get it over with.

"What kind of dreams?" I asked her backing away from her so the urge could die down a little.

"Most of them sexual but there have been several of you pinning me against my wall and then just vanishing." She said edging closer to me the urge was becoming harder and harder to surprise but I knew I had to cause I couldn't exactly reveal myself to her. The farther I backed away from her the closer she felt she needed to get.

"Have there been any other dreams?" I asked her finding my self against a wall.

"Yeah I've had dreams where you suck my blood out of me." She said pushing her body against me causing a major erection I had to turn away from her as I felt my fangs begin growing along with my junk.

"Don't worry about it I know there just dreams there isn't really anything supernatural about you." She said to me running her hand through my hair pushing me closer to the edge.

"You know I can feel your erection so I know you're somewhat attracted to me and you probably know I'm extremely attracted to you." She said as she put enough room between as so that she could grab my erection. That was the straw that broke the camels back within a blink of an eye I had her pinned against the wall next to her window about to bite her neck and start feeding on her. I stopped myself just in time because if I hadn't no one knows what could have happened. I realized my grip from her and took several steps away from her.

"We'll that was interesting." She said as she straightened herself out. "Looks like I was wrong you are a vampire." She said sitting down on the bed in front of me. "Why didn't you go ahead and bite me?" She asked rubbing her hand against my still erected cock.

"Because I don't know if I would be able to stop if I started feeding on you and I don't wish to kill you." I said as I stepped away from her breaking off the contact.

"Are there other vampires out there?" Alice asked me. "cause my friend was bite by one but she doesn't remember the actual biting what she does remember is the best sex of her life according to her but she can't remember who it was with so I'm assuming the sex was with the vampire that bite her." She stopped and looked at me I was fidgeting around in the chair that sit in front of her desk. "You aren't the vampire that feed on her are you?" she asked me getting up and walking over to me.

"Yes there are other vampires out there but most of them don't live within the cities as the attacks are harder to cover up. As for your friend I can not say who feed on her but she won't remember it or be able to identify her attacker so I wouldn't focused on It that much." I said as I looked at my watch I only had two hours to make it back across town. I started to move to the window but as I did so she grabbed hold of my erection again and I had her pinned against the wall next to her window again and as I was about to bite into her I vanished out the open window into the night and went home.

_**Author's note: If you ever made it this far before you will notice that I have rewrote this chapter entirely and ended it similar to the original chapter hope you like it plz review.**_


	5. Chapter 5 Initial Thought's

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Initial Thought's**_

How could he leave me like this I thought to my self as I walked around in my room my mind going in twenty different directions I had never thrown myself at someone like that before and why had he just vanished? I spent about an hour trying to fall asleep when I figured I would do a little research and see what I could come up with but all the websites listed didn't sound very convincing so I gave up on that idea and went back to thanking. I knew I needed him to come back to me but he hadn't hinted at what his name was or that he would be returning but since he had been sneaking into my house for several months now then I knew he would be back. As it was a Tuesday that meant that I would have to go to school all bothered and that wouldn't do me any good so when I went into take my shower I took my vibrator with me and took my time in the shower since I knew mom wouldn't be up this early. When I got out of the shower I was still worked up but not as bad as before I took my shower but it was still there and I was to tired from my toy to do anything about it myself so I got dressed and went to leave the house when I remembered my ipod was still upstairs I usually listened to it while I walked to school in the morning. I started my ipod on metallica's song **Sad but True **and I just let it randomly play from there going from hard rock to soft rock then on to rap and back to hard rock. It never took me long to walk to school but this morning it took me longer then usual because I was still thanking about the previous night. I wanted to talk to Cat about it but as she had been gone from school since she got bite then I couldn't talk to her about it until after school and the only reason I had known that she had been bitten is because I had called her when she hadn't showed for school on Monday.

The day at school passed very slowly but that as the way school was expically when you had something on your mind like I did when three thirty finally rolled around I was glade to finally get out of there and get back home so I could call Cathrine and hope that my mystery visitor would show back up that night. When I got inside my house I ran upstairs and turned my computer on and cheeked my email nothing important there and then I cheeked my facebook and there wasn't anything important on there either. I pulled my cell phone out of my purse and dialed Cat's number and it rang four times before the voice mail picked up and I figured she was probably away from her phone and that was why she hadn't answered it. I was headed down stairs to get something to drink when I heard a knock on the front door when I looked out the peep hole I seen a man from ups holding a package in his hands. After I signed for the package I went up stairs to open the box when I opened the box up I noticed the note sitting on top of a wrapped package. I read the note very slowly it indicated that my stalkers name was Jasper and that he would be at my house promptly at eight o'clock tonight and that I needed to be wearing what was wrapped in the box with trembling hands I slowly removed the package from the box and unwrapped it. It was a black formal dress that had a split all the way up to my thigh and was very low cut and showed off a lot of my cleavage a lot more then I would normally show but I wasn't worried about it I spent the next two hours getting ready and by seven thirty I found my self sitting down stairs waiting for a knock on the door when I heard a loud crashing noise upstairs in my room. I thought that maybe Jasper had tried coming in through the window in my room but when I got up there it wasn't jasper I found sitting on the edge of my bed.

_**Author's Note: Sorry it took me so long to edit this one I was a little busy for the past week. Hope you enjoy Plz Review thank you.**_


	6. Gonna edit then update

Im going to edit the first five chapters before you see an actual update


	7. Chapter 6 Aquila non capit muscas

_Chapter 6_

_Aquila non capit muscas_

I stood in the door way of my room looking at this stranger visitor it wasn't Jasper on my bed but I couldn't tell who it was as his back was turned to me and therefore his face was hidden from my view. I looked at the mirror across the room from him and noticed like Jasper this stranger had no reflection in the mirror. I smiled thanking that maybe Jasper had sent a friend of his to collect me and I walked over to the stranger and placed my hand on there shoulder. The last thing I remember was being thrown against the wall and unbelievable pain shooting up from my neck and then everything went black.

I had just reached the front steps of her house and knocked on the door when I heard someone being thrown across a room. So I busted the door of the house in and ran up the stairs at an unearthly pace and when I got to Alice's room the sight that I seen there was one of which I will never forget. There sat Alice slumped against the wall next to her window and someone was standing over her it wasn't until the smell hit me that I realized what they where doing to my Alice. I jumped across the room and grabbed the attacker by the shoulder and throw him across the room and through the wall I cheeked Alice for a pulse and I found a weak one at least she wasn't dead I thought to my self as a familiar smell hit my nostrils I knew that smell I had smelled it at Dracul's castle on my last visit. Which one of my master's visitors had that smell belonged to though I couldn't place who it was. I looked down at Alice and knew I had two chooses I could either turn her or heal her I didn't thank that turning her at this point in her life would be fair to her or me but healing her would take time. I picked her up into my arms and ran home as fast a I could and laid her on to a table in the basement and began the process.

_**AN: I know that this chapter is short my apologizes Things have been kinda hectic with me so I haven't had time to work on it much. Plz Review so many authors on here say its the life blood of a story.**_


End file.
